Enseñanza&Aprendizaje
by Sehren Kou
Summary: Por azares del destino Shuichi toma unas importantes clases bajo la tutela del mismísimo Sakuma Ryuchi.


**DISCLAIMER:** Gravitation y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de Maki Murakami y sus respectivos socios comerciales; esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de su trabajo sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella, así también se aclara que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

**AUTORA:** Sehren Kou

**NDS:** Notas, comentarios de la autora

**(a):** Simples especificaciones

-

-

-

**ENSEÑANZA-APRENDIZAJE**

**-**

Shuichi es botado del departamento de su koi, ve cerrarse la puerta tras él y comienza a llorar y gritar desesperado, golpeando la puerta en busca de alguna respuesta por parte de Yuki.

Shuichi: ¡Yuki! ¡Yuki! ¡Yuki! ¡Abre! ¡Estoy desnudo! ¡Yuki! ¡Yuki! (Bueno, ni tan desnudo ya que anda con unos pequeños boxers)

Por respuesta se abre la puerta con Yuki fumando su segundo cigarro de la mañana; mira fríamente como de costumbre a Shuichi y tras exhalar una bocanada de humo, le arroja un montón de prendas de vestir para luego azotar la puerta.

Shuichi continúa llorando y toma toda la ropa entre sus brazos, se la acomoda y con una mano libre vuelve a golpear la puerta.

Shuichi: ¡Yuki! ¡Yuki! ¡Yuki! ¡Déjame entrar, te juro que esta vez si lo haré bien! ¡Yuki! ¡Dame otra oportunidad! ¡Sé que puedo hacerlo como tú quieres! ¡Yukiiiiiiiii!

Vuelve a abrirse la puerta, Yuki ahora se ve más enojado que anteriormente y le arroja su mochila.

Yuki: Cállate y mejor vete a trabajar, no ando de humor para soportar tus berridos y llévate esa cosa que me esta hartando el ruido que hace

El rubio cierra nuevamente la puerta tras prácticamente echarle el humo del cigarro a Shuichi en la cara. El pelirrosa levanta su mochila y la abre para sacar su celular con una estruendosa melodía, eso era lo que había provocado el enojo del escritor, mira el identificador de llamadas y ve que es Hiro.

Shuichi: ¡¡¡Hirooooo!... – berreando por teléfono

Al otro lado de la línea, Hiro se aparta bruscamente el teléfono del oído para no dañarse los tímpanos, tras dejar de escuchar los gritos tan fuertes de lejos, vuelve acercarse el aparato a la oreja y comienza a escuchar a su mejor amigo llorar. Mientras que Shuichi ya se ha rendido de esperar una segunda oportunidad de estar con su koi, así que toma su ropa y se mete corriendo al elevador para poder vestirse.

Shuichi: ¡Yukivolvióacorrermedeldepartamento! ¡Buuuaaaaa! ¡Yukinomequiere,Hiro!

Hiro: Hablas muy rápido Shuichi, mejor apresúrate por que tenemos reunión con Seguchi-san y me cuentas mejor todo cuando llegues – suspira

Shuichi: Sí, Hiro – sorbiéndose la nariz

Shuichi apaga su celular y termina por abrocharse la camisa (pero se deja los dos primeros botones desabrochados) morada con rayas negras, además trae puesto un pantalón de cuero que le queda ajustado y lo hace ver muy sexy, botas y un guante en su mano izquierda que deja los dedos al descubierto. Al llegar a la planta baja, checa su reloj y al ver la hora pone los ojos como platos y sale corriendo, dejando una estela de humo y polvo a su paso.

"

Al llegar a NG Records, toma un ascensor y al salir de este, vuelve a verse disparado a toda velocidad hacia el despacho del presidente de la compañía. Al llegar frente a la puerta, la abre mientras respira dificultadamente y entra a la oficina. Para sorpresa de todos, Shuichi sólo llego 10 minutos tarde y para suerte de éste, Seguchi se encuentra en medio de una llamada telefónica así que antes de que dijera su clásico saludo, Hiroshi le tapa la boca.

Al terminar la llamada, Tohma comienza a tratar los asuntos de la reunión: la participación de BL en un disco especial de Nittle Grasper, la filmación del nuevo videoclip, la apertura de BL en una entrega importante de premios y por supuesto, las nominaciones en esos mismos premios como mejor grupo, mejor video clip, mejor álbum y mejor canción en género pop-rock, y mejor grupo en general NDS: Lo siento, no sé cuál es en sí el estilo de Bad Luck, nominaciones que Nittle Grasper ganó muchas veces. Tras finalizar la reunión, K lleva a los integrantes de Bad Luck al estudio de grabaciones para que comiencen de inmediato a practicar para poder estar a la altura de Nittle Grasper.

Cuando K los deja para que iniciaran los arreglos en las notas; Shuichi se lanza a los brazos de Hiroshi y comienza a llorar, mientras que Suguru los ignora para comenzar con su trabajo en el teclado.

Hiro: ¿Y ahora por qué fue la pelea?

Shuichi: ¿Por qué más va a ser? ¿Por lo mismo de siempre? Buuuuaaaaaaa... – con dos ríos de lágrimas

Hiro: Siempre son las mismas razones Shuichi, pero ¿cuál de todas fue esta vez? – mientras trata de afinar su guitarra

Shuichi: ¡Por que no lo sé hacer bien! ¡Simplemente soy muy torpe para estar con él!

¿: ¿Qué no sabe hacer bien Shu-chan, Na no da?

Hiro por la sorpresa de ver al vocalista de Nittle Grasper, da una mala nota en su guitarra y Suguru voltea a verlo para enseguida regresar la vista a su trabajo; Hiro ahora ve a un Shuichi tirado en el piso con un conejo rosa en la cara y a un chico peliverde sentado en su torso, mueve negativamente la cabeza y regresa la atención a las cuerdas de su guitarra.

Ryuichi: Así que, ¿qué es lo que no sabe hacer bien Shu-chan? Na no da

Shuichi: Etto... Sakuma-san – tan rojo como la grana por la pregunta de su senpai

Ryuichi: No

Shuichi: ¿Eh? – parpadeando

Ryuichi: Ya sabe Shu-chan que debe llamarme Ryu-chan – pegándose por completo al cuerpo de Shuichi, mientras éste se sonroja

Shuichi: Ryu-chan... me está ahorcando

El peliverde se da cuenta y se levanta mientras da brinquitos de conejo con su Kumagoro en brazos, luego vuelve arrojarse en brazos de Shuichi.

Ryuichi: ¿Ya sabe Shu-chan que vamos a trabajar juntos? Na no da

Shuichi: Sí, nos lo acaba de informar Seguchi-san

Ryuichi: Ahora vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos con Shu-chan ¿oíste Kumagoro? – Habla ahora con su conejo – También Kumagoro está contento – mostrándoselo a Shuichi

Shuichi: Que bueno

En ese momento entra K y apunta con su mágnum 44 en la sien a Shuichi, éste comienza a sudar frío y mira nervioso a su manager; mientras Ryuichi ahora está viendo el trabajo de Suguru quien se muestra algo incómodo al tener a Sakuma-san merodeando en su trabajo y decir sus clásicas incoherencias infantiles.

K: what!... ¿Qué esperan para comenzar a trabajar con los arreglos de los instrumentos? En especial tú, Shuichi; tienes que ensayar mucho con Sakuma para las notas que manejarán y recuerden que al finalizar el día ya tienen programada una sesión fotográfica y una recepción.

Shuichi: Pero K... Necesito llegar temprano para reconciliarme con mi Yuki

K: I don't care that

Shuichi: Pero K, por favor – pegándose como garrapata a su pierna

K: Do you want to die? – apuntándole con la arma y quitando el seguro

Shuichi: Como digas K

Suelta la pierna de K, camina derrotado y arrastrando las piernas hacia su lugar en el micrófono; Ryuichi se acerca a él con su rostro maduro y comienzan a ensayar, luego llegan los demás integrantes y transcurre el día casi sin descansos; en un momento que aprovecha Shuichi, llama a Yuki.

Yuki: Moshi, moshi

Shuichi: ¡Yuki!

Yuki: ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Shuichi: Ai shiteru Yuki...

Yuki: ¿Sólo llamas para decirme esas tonterías, Baka?

Shuichi: Es que hoy llegaré tarde, K acaba de decirnos que tenemos todavía mucho que hacer y quería avisarte para...

Yuki: ¡Hoy te tocaba ir por la cena!

Shuichi: Lo sé pero...

Yuki: ¡Ni se te ocurra volver! ¡No te quiero aquí! – Cuelga – Bip, bip, bip, bip...

Shuichi: ¿Por qué siempre a mí?

Shuichi cierra la tapa de su celular y regresa a su sesión de tortura a la que lo tiene sometido K; al verlo entrar de nuevo al estudio, Ryuichi salta sobre él y enrosca sus piernas en la cintura del pelirrosa y Shuichi se pone rojo al tener a su ídolo en esa pose tan sinuosa.

xXx

Transcurre el resto del día en NG Records; luego la sesión fotográfica y para finalizar está todo el grupo de Bad Luck con Ryuichi, K, Seguchi y Sakano en una importante recepción del mundo del espectáculo. Ya avanzada la velada todos se retiran juntos pero por la gran fuerza de convencimiento de Ryuichi, se ven obligados a terminar la noche en un bar Karaoke; transcurren las horas y al final Tohma tiene que dejar a Sakano en su casa debido a su precario estado, debido a la competencia entre Shuichi, Sakano y K en ver quien aguantaba más en beber y por supuesto el ganador fue K.

Ryuichi se ofreció para dar alojamiento a Shuichi, ya que éste lloraba por que Yuki lo había corrido de su casa; como Hiroshi también estaba movido de copas, Suguru se vio obligado a ofrecerse a llevarlo a su casa ya que el pelirrojo estaba totalmente perdido; mientras que K, ante la insistencia de su jefe también tiene que aceptar que lo lleve y dejar su camioneta en el estacionamiento del lugar. Así cada quien toma un rumbo diferente.

Ryuichi, se lleva en taxi a Shuichi y mientras juega con Kumagoro, oye a Shuichi decir muchas cosas, luego éste se deja caer de lado y queda recargado en el peliverde.

Ryu: Oye Shu-chan, ¿qué es lo que no sabes hacer bien? Na no da – mordiendo una pata de Kumagoro

El aludido entreabre los ojos y por los efectos del alcohol, comienza hablar abiertamente con su ídolo sin medir la dimensión de las cosas que dice exactamente.

Shuichi: El amor... Yuki siempre se queja de que soy torpe en la cama y no es para menos...

Ryu: ¿En serio? – Cabeceada afirmativa de Shuichi – ¿Y por qué dice eso? – soltando la pata de su conejo de felpa

Shuichi: Por que siempre terminó cayéndome, tirándole algo, haciendo mal tal cual caricia... son muchas cosas Sakuma-san... simplemente no sé como complacerlo… me ganan los nervios y me pongo muy torpe

Ryu: Mhnnn...

Taxista: Ya llegamos, son 5000 yens

Ryuichi saca su billetera y paga, luego sale del taxi y prácticamente carga a Shuichi, suben por el elevador al departamento del peliverde, al llegar Ryuichi abre la puerta con dificultad y deja a Shuichi en un sofá de piel para después ir a la cocina y preparar un café cargado para su invitado.

Shuichi mira a su alrededor y al no reconocer el lugar, se para y comienza a recorrer la sala, entonces se acerca a una fotografía que cuelga en la pared y se da cuenta que es una donde Sakuma está cantando, Shuichi se sonroja y pasa sus dedos por encima de la imagen, la descuelga y se la lleva consigo mientras vuelve a tomar asiento en el sofá; ve el control remoto y enciende la televisión gigante, la cual suena a todo volumen.

Shuichi: Shhhhh... No queremos molestar a Sakuma-san – mientras baja el volumen

Comienza a cambiar de manera constante los canales y de pronto se da cuenta de algo y regresa unos 5 canales, y ve que al parecer Ryuichi no se había dado cuenta de que le habían dado canales para adultos, iba a cambiar de nuevo los canales pero algo llama su atención y lo deja ahí mientras trata de enfocar su mirada y descifrar que pasaba en esa película.

Ryuichi está parado en el quicio de la cocina y sonríe divertido al ver las acciones de su invitado, puesto que había observado a Shuichi desde que éste se había levantado del sofá; abraza a Kumagoro y regresa a la cocina a servir el café para su querido Shuichi.

Shuichi se da cuenta de que es una película gay y se sonroja de sobremanera al ver como uno de los hombres toca a su amante, pues le hizo recordar ciertas caricias que ya ha sentido en su piel gracias a Yuki; luego frunce el ceño y trata de observar con aire critico en que fallaba él. De repente ve una mano colocar en la mesita frente a él una taza humeante de café, agarra el control y apaga inmediatamente el aparato. Voltea nervioso y ve como Sakuma se sienta a un lado suyo, cruza las piernas y deja a Kumagoro sentadito al otro extremo del largo sofá.

Ryu: ¿Qué veías Shu-chan?

Shuichi: Etto... Nada Ryu-chan – un poco más consciente debido al susto de ser descubierto

Ryu: ¿Seguro? – mientras lo ve fijamente a los ojos y toma algo de café

Shuichi: S... sí...

Shuichi le mira ahora mucho más nervioso pues Ryuichi ahora tiene esa expresión madura en su rostro que sólo pone cuando canta; toma con manos temblorosas su taza de café y hace un monumental esfuerzo por beber el líquido caliente. Pero casi deja caer la taza cuando se da cuenta de que Sakuma toma el control y enciende la televisión.

Shuichi: ¡No!

Shuichi se lanza para evitar que Sakuma se diera cuenta de todo, pero el otro vocalista se le adelanta y logra encender el aparato mientras el pelirrosa cae sobre él, quedando ambos tumbados sobre el sofá, luego los dos escuchan unos gemidos y voltean sus rostros hacia el lugar de donde provienen; Shuichi se pone muy rojo y luego voltea a ver a su senpai, Ryuichi toma aire de manera profunda y luego gira también su rostro, quedando ambos sólo a unos centímetros de juntar sus labios. Shuichi reacciona y se levanta de inmediato mientras se coloca pegado al lado contrario de Sakuma; éste suspira, se levanta y se pasa la mano por los cabellos, luego sonríe y toma a Kumagoro, lo pone frente a su rostro y finge que el conejo tiene vida mientras se supone que Kumagoro habla con el pelirrosa.

Kumagoro: ¿Te gusta ver esas cosas Shu-chan? Na no da

Shuichi: N... no... no es lo que crees, Ryu-chan

Kumagoro: No soy Ryu-chan – le da un suave coscorrón con su pata –no da, hablas con Kumagoro

Shuichi: Es que me llamaron la atención algunas cosas y… bueno... me ganó la curiosidad – sonrojado de pies a la cabeza

Kumagoro: ¿Quieres aprender?

Shuichi: Bueno... éste... sí... sólo un poco; pero no quería molestarte; perdóname por favor, no lo vuelvo hacer – todo sonrojado y con los labios temblorosos

Aún cuando a Shuichi se le está bajando un poco la borrachera, sigue bajo los efectos del alcohol y no puede evitar decir ese tipo de cosas; Sakuma sonríe y regresa la expresión madura a su rostro, hace a un lado a Kumagoro y lo deja nuevamente donde estaba.

Ryu: Si quieres, yo te puedo enseñar

Shuichi: ¡¿Qué! – con la boca abierta que casi toca el piso y los ojos como platos

Ryu: ¿Te gusta mi foto? – cambia súbitamente de tema y ve el retrato sobre la mesita

Shuichi: Yo... Yo... es que ya sabes cuanto te admiro – llorando a mares – y no pude evitar tomarla, lo siento mucho Ryu-chan

Ryu: ¡Ey! No te estoy regañando, sólo quería saber si te gusta – ladeando levemente su rostro

Shuichi: Sí – sonrojado

Ryu: Entonces, ¿quieres o no que te enseñe?

Shuichi: ¡¿Qué!

Ryu: Lo que oíste, puedo ayudarte diciendo en que fallas y que debes hacer

Shuichi: No sé si sea correcto – con expresión de duda

Ryu: Vamos, no es nada malo; – acercándose peligrosamente a Shuichi – además sólo comenzaríamos con un beso

Shuichi: Pero Ryu-chan, yo amo a Yuki y no puedo hacer eso – bajando su rostro

Ryu: Pero sí dejarlo insatisfecho, ¿no? Vamos Shu-chan, no seas cobarde, sólo es un beso

Shuichi: No soy cobarde – levanta su cara e infla sus mejillas

Sakuma sonríe y de pronto vea a Shuichi acercar lentamente su rostro hacia él, acerca sus labios y trata de besarlo de manera torpe, para luego apartarse de inmediato.

Ryu: ¿Eso es todo? – abriendo los ojos enormemente

Shuichi: Bueno, pues sí

Ryu: Pobre Yuki-san... Con razón se enojó – poniendo cara de condolencias para el susodicho con sus bellos ojitos cerrados, ladea suavemente el rostro mientras se lleva una mano a la mejilla y mueve negativamente la cabeza

Shuichi: ¿Por qué? – con los labios temblándole

Ryu: Eso no es un beso Shu-chan, se siente mejor una respiración boca a boca que esto

Shuichi: No me digas eso Ryu-chan Y.Y

Ryu: Mira, Shu-chan; la primera lección que debes aprender es sentir y dejarte llevar...

Sakuma acerca su rostro, Shuichi cierra los ojos y al sentir el aliento de su senpai rozando su piel un escalofrío lo recorre; Sakuma mordisquea suavemente el labio inferior de Shuichi y luego recorre con la punta de su lengua las comisuras de los labios del pelirrosa, Shuichi gime de placer e instintivamente estira su cuello para poder acercar su rostro al del otro.

Sakuma finalmente une sus labios a los del pelirrosa, hundiendo su lengua dentro de la boca del otro para juguetear, pero cuando Shuichi trata de introducir su lengua en la boca de Sakuma, éste la muerde suavemente y el pelirrosa gime de frustración, al seguir con el beso Sakuma permite a Shuichi participar en esa danza sensual y sin que se diera cuenta lo fue recostando poco a poco, Shuichi se apasiona y enreda sus manos en el cabello de Sakuma, acercando su rostro lo mayor posible e impidiendo que el otro hiciere alguna otra cosa más que concentrarse en ese beso tan excitante.

Llegado el momento Sakuma se retira unos centímetros de los labios de Shuichi y sonríe de manera seductora, apoya su frente en la del pelirrosa mientras trata de controlar su respiración; Shuichi también respira entrecortadamente y mira a los ojos a Sakuma.

Shuichi: ¿Crees que ya aprendí la primera lección?

Ryu: Sí, aprendes rápido

Shuichi: ¿Y cuál es la segunda lección?

Ryu: Aprender como tocar y en donde

Entonces sin quitar sus ojos de los de Shuichi, Sakuma mete una mano por la camisa desfajada del pelirrosa y de manera sinuosa comienza a recorrer la piel de éste con las yemas de sus dedos; luego asciende un poco y comienza a estimular las tetillas de Shuichi mientras mordisquea de manera erótica el lóbulo izquierdo de Shuichi. Comenzando así un intercambio de caricias y besos apasionados entre ambos; de un momento a otro, ambos empiezan a desnudarse mutuamente, al quedar tan sólo con las prendas intimas, Sakuma no puede evitar lamer, besar, mordisquear la piel de su nuevo amante y Shuichi sólo logra gemir de placer con cada atención que recibe su cuerpo por parte de su ídolo de toda la vida.

El pelirrosa clava sus uñas en la espalda de Sakuma para comenzar arañar toda la piel de éste, luego comienza de manera delicada a recorrer con sus dedos cada centímetro de la piel del peliverde para terminar en los glúteos y quitarle la última prenda que lo cubre y al hacer esto, de manera algo tímida comienza a recorrer con sus delicados dedos el miembro de Sakuma, quien no puede evitar gemir de placer.

Shuichi: ¿Te hago daño? – tono inseguro

Ryu: No, no... todo lo contrario – jadeando

Shuichi asiente y se sonroja pero no se detiene en esas caricias, en una de esas Sakuma exhala fuertemente y toma fuertemente los labios de Shuichi entre los suyos, quita la mano del pelirrosa de su miembro y le quita apresuradamente la última prenda del otro que los separa; abandona los labios de Shuichi, besa su cuello y poco a poco comienza a bajar hasta que llega al miembro endurecido de Shuichi, introduciéndolo dentro de su boca.

Shuichi: Sa... Sakuma-san... – mordiéndose los labios

Sakuma levanta la mirada sin dejar de lamer la erección de Shuichi y éste se sonroja aún más al ver esa mirada retadora y madura que posee ahora el peliverde. Éste succiona como todo un experto y Shuichi se siente desfallecer ante tantas sensaciones, luego deja un momento lo que está haciendo y se levanta levemente para hablar; mientras que Shuichi suelta un quejido de protesta por tal abandono.

Sakuma: Lección tres, hay que saber cuando parar, cuando apurar el ritmo y definitivamente como hacerte del rogar por más

Sakuma retoma su labor, acelera el ritmo, lo desacelera, acelera de nuevo y luego para por unos segundos y se limita a pasar la punta de su lengua sobre el glande de Shuichi; éste arquea su espalda pero cuando siente que todo está a punto de acabar, empuja a Sakuma para que lo suelte y éste lo mira sorprendido.

Ryu: ¿Por qué? – voltea el rostro hacia un lado para que Shuichi no se de cuenta de su mirada triste – ¿Ya te arrepentiste?

Shuichi: No, sólo que ahora es mi turno y no quiero que termine tan pronto

Shuichi sonríe; Sakuma gira repentinamente su rostro y mira con los ojos como platos al pelirrosa, quien hace ahora a Sakuma recostarse y lo besa para luego bajar hacia su tórax dejando pequeños mordiscos a su paso, al llegar a la erección del peliverde sonríe maliciosamente y se lo introduce dentro de su boca; Sakuma al sentir los tiernos labios de Shuichi rodeando su miembro, suspira de placer y sus caderas comienzan a moverse frenéticamente de arriba a abajo junto a la cabeza de su compañero que sigue centrado en su labor. Shuichi sonríe aún bajo los efectos del alcohol y de la misma embriaguez que le provoca el estado de excitación provocado por Ryuichi Sakuma, se separa levemente de él y Sakuma baja su vista mirándolo con cierto enojo en los ojos.

Ryu: ¿Por qué?

Shuichi: ¿Aprobé la última lección?

Ryu: ¡Oh, dios! ¡Por supuesto! – tapándose los ojos con un brazo

Shuichi: Bien

El pelirrosa vuelve a su tarea; pero cuando Sakuma se siente a punto de ir, detiene a Shuichi y éste lo mira sin entender, el peliverde aborda salvajemente los labios del otro cantante para poder devorar ese néctar tan dulce; Shuichi le devuelve apasionadamente el beso. De pronto suena el celular de Shuichi y de manera torpe sin interrumpir el beso, comienza a buscar en el piso su mochila hasta que lo encuentra y saca el aparato.

Shuichi: ¿Sí? – tratando de tomar aire

Yuki: ¿Dónde estás baka?

Shuichi: ¿Yu... Yuki?

Yuki: ¿Quién más? No estás con Nakano, así que ¿en dónde estás?

Shuichi: Estoy en casa de Sakuma-san

Yuki: ¿Por qué no regresaste aquí en vez de molestar al retrasado ése del conejo?

Shuichi: Yo... – comienza a bajársele completamente lo briago – bueno, como me sentía algo mal y tú me corriste en la mañana Sakuma-san se ofreció a hospedarme por hoy – mientras Sakuma lo ve con los ojos entrecerrados

Yuki: Sólo a ti se te ocurre ir a casa de ese maniático

Shuichi: Mañana temprano regreso – mirando nervioso a Sakuma

Yuki: Bien, oyasumi baka, mata ashita

Shuichi: Mata ashita Yuki – comenzando a darse cuenta de las proporciones de lo que estaban haciendo unos minutos

Shuichi termina la llamada y guarda su celular mientras la mente comienza a despejársele; Sakuma se da cuenta de ello y se acerca a él para volver a retomar todo donde lo dejaron.

Shuichi: No creo poder seguir adelante Sakuma-san – a sentir los labios del otro en su hombro

Ryu: No pienses por favor, sólo esta noche no pienses

Shuichi: Pero yo amo a Yu...

Sakuma lo calla con un beso y poco a poco va logrando que Shuichi se lo devuelva, reencendiendo así la pasión que los había estado consumiendo hacia ya rato. Entre besos y caricias desesperadas de algún modo Sakuma logra llevar a Shuichi a la alcoba, lo recuesta sobre las frías sabanas de satín negro; Shuichi ha llegado a tal estado de excitación que no está consciente de donde se encuentra y la sombra de la infidelidad que antes lo afligía ha desaparecido ya.

Las cosas aumentan de intensidad y Shuichi rodea con sus piernas a Sakuma, mientras éste acomoda debajo del pelirrosa unos cojines para levantar aún más sus caderas, entonces entra lentamente en Shuichi y éste lanza un gemido entre de dolor y placer, pues no importa cuantas veces ya lo hubiera hecho con Yuki, cada ocasión era como una primera vez para él por lo estrecho que es, mientras que Sakuma da un suave jadeo de placer.

Así comienza una noche inagotable de placer para ambos, pues si Yuki era un maestro para Shuichi, Sakuma era simplemente un sabio entre los sabios del placer... las horas pasaron como el agua entre los dedos, hicieron el amor varias veces y en algunas cuantas intercambiaron roles, lo cual fue una experiencia por completo nueva para Shuichi. El pelirrosa no podía acabar de creer esas nuevas sensaciones que había descubierto y ya cerca del amanecer, ambos cantantes quedan profundamente dormidos uno en brazos de otro.

&&&&&&&&&&

Shuichi siente un cierto picor en su nariz y de manera molesta se pasa una mano para quitar lo que le estuviera molestando, entonces escucha un grito y se sienta como resorte en la cama viendo hacia todos lados, tratando de recordar donde ésta y por qué.

Ryu: ¡¡¡Kumagoro! ¡¿Estás bien! ¿Te lastimó Shu-chan? – con cascadas de lágrimas a sus ojos mientras observa a su conejo rosa

Shuichi: ¿Eh? – rascándose con su índice derecho una mejilla en señal de confusión

Ryu: ¡Eres malo Shuichi! Kumagoro sólo quería despertarte con un beso en la nariz y le golpeaste

Shuichi: Lo siento, no me di cuenta de ello – de pronto mira hacia todos lados mientras se lleva una mano a la cabeza

Ryu: ¿Qué pasa? Na no da – con la cabeza de lado

Shuichi: Me duele un poco la cabeza y creo que... – se sonroja furiosamente al recordar ciertas cosas

Ryu: ¿Qué? ¿Tú sabes que tiene Shu-chan, Kumagoro? – viendo ahora con cierto puchero a su amigo de felpa

Shuichi: Creo... ¡Oh dios! No lo puedo decir – se tapa con las manos el rostro arrebolado

Ryu: ¿Qué no puede decir Shu-chan? No da – sentándose en la cama y poniendo cara de inocente mientras quita las manos de Shuichi

Shuichi: Tú... yo... – mira la cama, luego a Ryuichi y después hacia la sala, pues la puerta está abierta

Ryu: ¿Sí? Explícame ¿sí? Na no da, no entiendo – mordiendo una pata de Kumagoro

Shuichi: ¡Sakuma-san! ¡¿Cómo me puede decir eso! ¡Usted sabe tan bien como yo que hicimos el amor anoche! – al darse cuenta de lo que dice, se lleva las manos a la boca y se sonroja aún más

Ryuichi deja a un lado a Kumagoro, pone su expresión madura y comienza a caminar a gatas sobre la cama hasta que queda a unos centímetros del rostro de Shuichi, éste tiembla un poco al sentir el aliento del peliverde tocar su piel.

Ryu: Lo dijiste mal, – casi ronroneando – debiste decir que hicimos el amor varias veces... fue una sesión loca y desenfrenada de sexo; – ahora todo el cuerpo de Shuichi está rojo y abre los ojos como platos – pero como no quiero incomodarte con eso lo mejor será que te deje tomar un baño

Sakuma toma a Kumagoro, se levanta con agilidad felina y camina hacia la puerta, se detiene un momento en el quicio de la puerta y sin voltearse comienza hablar.

Ryu: El baño está listo, te prestaré algo de ropa para que la uses y cuando estés listo ven a desayunar – sale de la recámara

Shuichi suspira aliviado y se levanta algo cohibido de la cama debido a su estado de desnudez, prácticamente corre hacia el baño y simplemente empuja la puerta sin molestarse en poner cerrojo; abre la llave de agua caliente de la ducha y se mete bajo el chorro de agua. Tras darse un baño placentero, toma una tolla y se seca el cabello, toma otra toalla algo pequeña y rodea sus caderas con ella, camina hacia el espejo del baño y al mirarse sólo logra atinar a gritar un nombre.

Shuichi: ¡Sakuma Ryuichi!

Ryu: ¿Qué pasa na no da? – asomándose por la puerta con Kumagoro en su cabeza

Shuichi: ¡Mira!

Ryu: Miro – poniendo carita inocente

Shuichi: ¿Y ahora que hago con esto?

Shuichi se mira desesperado al espejo pues tiene varios chupetones Ya saben, moretones, mordidas en la base del cuello y uno grande en el mismísimo cuello. Comienza a correr en forma chibi y con un montón de lagrimitas salpicando por todos lados del baño y no se da cuenta que se le cae la toalla; pero en cambio Sakuma sí, quien pone su expresión madura y no puede apartar su mirada del bello espectáculo.

Shuichi: Dime

Ryu: Te digo – sin poner mucha atención en lo que dice el otro

Shuichi: ¿Y ahora que hago con esto? Ya lo viste ¿no?

Ryu: ¡Oh sí! Ya lo vi muy bien y tengo ciertas ideas pero...

Shuichi: ¿Pero que? – con sus ojos de borrego a medio morir

Ryu: No creo que te guste mucho lo que estoy pensando – levantando su mirada y sonriendo de manera seductora al pelirrosa

Shuichi lo mira confundido y entonces algo en su mente le dice que mirara hacia abajo, lo cual hace y al darse cuenta de que está desnudo frente al otro cantante se sonroja furiosamente y corre para taparse con la cortina de la ducha mientras mira medio molesto y medio divertido a Sakuma.

Shuichi: ¡Sakuma malo! ¡Malo, malo, malo!

Ryu: Jijijijijiji... La ropa que te escogió Kumagoro está sobre la cama, apúrate no da

Sakuma regresa a su personalidad de Ryu-chan y toma a Kumagoro mientras se va saltando y canturreando una canción algo infantil.

Shuichi: ¿Cómo es que siempre termino metido en estos líos? – saca un halito de vapor por su boca en gesto de rendición

El cantante de Bad Luck toma la toalla que está sobre el piso y regresa a la habitación para vestirse, toma un jersey blanco de cuello alto con un hamtaro pintado, unos pantalones negros con varias bolsas en las piernas y una chaqueta a juego con el pantalón, también con varias bolsas y en negro; y zapatos en color negro con detalles en blanco (como los de boliche). Luego al estar listo sale hacia el antecomedor de la cocina y mira a Ryuichi saltar de un lado a otro mientras sirve la comida.

Ryu: Toma

Shuichi: Muchas gracias Ryu-chan ¡Buen provecho!

Shuichi toma la cuchara para comenzar a comer de lo que le sirvió en el plato extendido Ryuichi; pero tras el primer bocado una cascadita de asco sale de su boca y pone ojitos llorosos.

Ryu: ¿Qué pasa? Na no da, No puede estar tan malo, lo cocinó Kumagoro

Ryuichi toma una cuchara y da una probada de la comida para después hacer lo mismo que su compañero, así que toma los platos y los deja en el fregadero. Luego se voltea y comienza a morder la pata de Kumagoro.

Shuichi: Je, creo que Kumagoro necesita más clases de cocina

Ryu: Sí, na no da pero insistió tanto en cocinar que lo dejé... eres muy mal cocinero Kumagoro – inflando los cachetes y regañando a su conejo rosa – ¿quieres desayunar cereal Shu-chan?

Shuichi: Sí, por favor

Ryuichi le sirve cereal en un tazón con leche, y al ser el favorito de Shuichi, éste come con ganas. Luego salen ambos hacia NG juntos, y en el camino comienza a bostezar Shuichi debido a que no había dormido mucho. Ambos saludan con la mano a los de seguridad y entran al edificio, saludan infantilmente a la gente con la que se van topando y al llegar a la entrada del estudio exclusivo de Bad Luck, se despiden para tomar rumbos diferentes.

"

Suguru y Hiro al ver tan temprano a Shuichi, de inmediato chequean sus relojes y luego lo miran a él; Suguru se encoge de hombros y continúa con su trabajo; mientras que Hiro se acerca a su amigo y lo mira de arriba abajo, al reparar en las profundas ojeras no puede evitar bromear con el pelirrosa.

Hiro: ¿Una noche movidita con Yuki?

Shuichi: Yo... Yo... – buscando una salida de manera nerviosa mientras se pone muy rojo – es que...

Hiro entrecierra los ojos y mira preocupado su amigo pues cuando pasaba algo así nunca reacciona de una manera tan nerviosa, además de que la ropa que trae puesta no es la suya.

Hiro: ¿Qué sucedió Shuichi?

Shuichi: ¡¡¡No creerás lo que me pasó Hiro! – lanzándose a abrazarlo

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"

**COMENTARIOS:**_ He vuelto a subir esta humilde historia que había sido borrada hace unos meses por personas mala leche de la sección de Sailor Moon, las cuales hicieron botar todos mis proyectos… tras haber pasado esto unas 3-4 veces, decidí rendirme pero creo que no se merecen esto las maravillosas personas que estuvieron en su momento atentas a este sencillo fic que me ha costado un trabajo realizarlo ya que lo comencé a escribir cuando nunca vi el anime, las ovas ni el manga de esta maravillosa serie… así que estoy tomando decisiones ejecutivas en cuanto a mis proyectos y por el momento he decidido dejar esto como un one-shote tipo PWP, lo siento…_


End file.
